


The carnival of you and me has come into town

by myrish_lace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cotton Candy Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Sansa’s run a booth at the county fair for a few summers now. She ends up getting the night off, and spending it with Jon, thanks to her friend Margaery’s scheme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jonxsansafanfiction Day 4: Blind Date (Jon x Sansa: 15 Days of Valentines). Title from Ani DiFranco’s song “Loom.” I'm myrish-lace-love on tumblr if you want to say hi!

Sansa’s booth at the county fair was duck shooting, and like all the others it was rigged. So she hid her surprise when a dark-haired man handed her five dollars and promptly knocked down each metal plate. She recovered quickly, and gave him a smile.

“Congratulations. What’s your name?” Sansa couldn’t quite bring herself to call the customers “sweetie” like her friend Margaery did, so she went for personal introductions.

“Jon. Sharpshooter. Iraq.” Jon didn’t seem quite sure what to do with his hands now that he’d finished. He was handsome, though not in any way she’d found appealing before. His hair was long enough to catch the breeze, and he was wearing a black t shirt and black jeans.

Sansa was still mystified. She’d never seen anyone hit all twelve, and he wasn't her first ex-military customer.

Margaery piped up behind her. "Well, today is your lucky day, sweetie, because top prize is a date with the lovely Sansa Stark.“

Sansa froze. So did Jon.

Margaery put her hand on Jon’s arm. “There is one rule, though - you’ve got to take her out tonight.”

“Will you excuse us, Jon?” Sansa nodded for Jeyne to take over before dragging Margaery to the back of the booth.

“Marg, are you crazy?” Sansa practically hissed at her friend.

Margaery sighed. “Look, Sansa, I’m over you moping about the living room ever since I started dating Oberyn.”

Sansa drew herself up to her full height. “I do not mope. I just have a clear handle on my prospects, which are-” nothing, that’s what they were, another man wouldn’t give her the time of day. She hid her shudder.

Margaery shook her shoulder gently. “Your prospects are outstanding, darling, despite whatever nonsense Joffrey got you to believe before he left.” Sansa let Margaery pull her in for a hug. Margaery whispered in her ear. “Please, San. He took enough from you. Don’t let him stay inside your head. Kick him out, all of him, his voice included, because I can still see your face change when you listen to it.”

Sansa swallowed hard. She was pretty sure she was tearing up a bit on Margaery’s shoulder. “But, he could be, like, a serial killer or something, Marg.”

Marg pulled back and patted her cheek. “So we’ve gotten you past ‘no,’ then.” Sansa had to laugh a little. Margaery could be relentless.

“Sure, let’s say, maybe, I might be past ‘no.’ Still worried about the whole serial killer thing. Seriously, Marg, he’s a stranger.”

Marg cocked an eyebrow at her. “Is he? Or did I ask him to come here tonight because he’s my lab partner in Chem class, he always does his homework neatly and on time, he’s unfailingly polite, and he sighs about you every week when you pick me up from school?”

Sansa blinked. “But I’ve never noticed him before.” The campus was jammed on Thursday nights when she came to get Margaery, but she’d never seen Jon, she was sure of it.

“You think? That’s because he’s too shy to come meet you.” Margaery unpinned Sansa’s name tag. “So. The two of you are going out, tonight, and I am going to get a much-needed break from your moping and Jon’s mooning about.” Sansa started to protest weakly. “I can run this booth with my pinkie, San, and you know it. So shoo. Go. I think he’s a good guy, and if he isn’t, just text me. You know the crew and I have your back.” Margaery was right about that. Sansa felt safest in the park, with the Hound, and the Mountain, and others who would pound Jon into the ground if he tried anything.

Sansa felt her stomach flutter as she stepped onto the parkway. “Hi.”

Jon still seemed at a loss for words. He took a deep breath. “Sansa, I know Marg set this up, but we don’t have to do this. You don’t know me, and that’s got to be weird, I mean, I could be a serial killer for all you know.” Jon blanched as he heard himself, then hurried on. “I mean, I’m not, of course, but you don’t have to take my word for it, I might not if I was in your shoes-”

Jon had two settings when it came to talking, Sansa thought, a trickle or a flood. She rescued him. “Marg and I already worked that out. Trust me, I’ve got backup if I need it.” She waited for him to bristle, even expected it, but he didn’t. He relaxed instead. “Good. That’s good. I just wouldn’t want you to be nervous.”

“I think you might be nervous enough for both of us.”

“Probably.” Jon rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. It lit up his whole face, and Sansa was struck by how attractive he was. She decided she wanted to see him smile again. “Would you like to see the rest of the park together?” Jon paused. "I’d like that very much, Sansa.” His voice was quiet, and genuine. Sansa felt confident enough to take his hand.

"Well then. How do you feel about bumper cars?”

Jon gave it all he had once they were behind the wheel, and Sansa appreciated that. He didn’t underestimate her, or treat her with kid gloves. They called it a draw after they knocked into each other twice. Sansa tripped on the uneven ground as they make their way to the Ferris wheel, cursing herself for forgetting how uneven the ground was here. Jon caught her around the waist, making sure she kept her footing. “You all right?”

Sansa was acutely aware of the warmth of his chest, and how filled out Jon was under his shirt. His arm around her waist was reassuring, and it felt good, too, she might as well admit it.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you Jon.” He let go of her and she regretted her words, but what was she supposed to do, ask someone who was practically a stranger to hold her close all night?

Sansa realized in a daze they’d almost closed down the park when the barkers start to announce the fireworks show. “Jon, do you mind? I know it’s late, but I’ve always loved fireworks.” The sparkling explosions that lit up the night sky were what drew her to carnival work her first summer, when she was fourteen.

“Sure, Sansa. Let’s get a good spot.”

Sansa was immersed in the show as soon as it started, exclaiming every five seconds. Each time she looked back at Jon, she saw a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. She pointed out the shapes some of the fireworks made, something Jon hadn’t noticed until she mentioned it. They saw a rose, and a star, and at the very end, the finale, even a dragon with silver wings. The audience burst into applause as the dragon faded away in the night air, and Jon and Sansa clapped with them. Sansa felt a little wistful as she and Jon meandered to the gate, still holding hands.

“Can I walk you to your car, Sansa?”

"Wow, Marg was not kidding about you being unfailingly polite.”

Jon smiled again. “Old habits die hard, I guess.” Sansa’s heart beat faster. Definitely handsome. Sansa chided herself after realizing she’d been gazing into Jon’s eyes for a good minute without saying anything. She might need to buy Margaery a thank-you card. She cleared her throat.

"Yes, please. Thanks Jon.”

Jon leaned in and kissed her on the cheek just before she got in her car. It was the most chaste kiss she’d had after a night out. She still blushed, though, when she told a triumphant Margaery about it the next morning over pancakes


End file.
